The Real Shailax
by Shailax
Summary: SO this is the Start of my famous OC Shailax. Was supposed to be normal but with the bending will of her mother, she became another experiment for Hojo. How does that sound? To clear something up before something gets started, Sephiroth is not yet one.


The Real Shailax Chapter 1: Failing and Starting

Hojo rushed to the computers to see how his latest was coming along. What he found was most devastating. The experiment Sephiroth has not change on status since he was a fetus in the Scientist Lucrecia. The computers read one year and that made Hojo cry out in rage. Sephiroth had only one year left before the computers cut off his life support, but Hojo needed more time than that.

Hojo ran to the experiment Sephiroth and looked at the marvelous creation. He looked over the data analysis several times and there was not one flaw so he wondered how could this experiment be a fail. Hojo picked up files and started jotting down the beginning of Sephiroth. The analysis and the data didn't reveal anything on how to change the status of Sephiroth. Hojo decided to make another version of this experiment, something better and possibly stronger, maybe faster.

Hojo grabbed a syringe and walked over to Sephiroth. He plunged the syringe deep into Sephiroth's shoulder. Hojo knew this would affect him in the future but he had to do what he had to do. Hojo would do anything to make any of his experiments a success. Right now, he can't afford to make mistakes so early on in this stage of developments.

When Hojo withdrew the syringe, he was not surprised to see that it was tinged with tons of mako. No matter where he turned the blood and mako filed syringe, he could always see the mako within. Hojo started to think that all the mako was what made Sephiroth so ill, bu then he thought otherwise. Hojo knew he did not make a mistake in the amount of anything that he out in Sephiroth.

Hojo walked into the next room with the syringe in hand looked for his assistant, Nurse Xanou. He desperately need her for his newest experiment. Nurse Xanou was located near a filing cabinet where Hojo kept records of his failed experiments. Xanou was looking through them to see if there was one way to change the status of Sephiroth. She thought that looking through old failures to see what went wrong, but found nothing and threw the files down. She looked up and saw Hojo rush in the room. "I haven't found anything. The only thing I found was that we put low amounts of mako and high amounts of Jenova cells. The mako contains the Jenova cells so that won't..."

Hojo listened but interrupted Xanou by smashing the syringe with Sephiroth's blood. Hojo wanted to scan Sephiroth's blood but he now knew. "I have to equalize the mako in Sephiroth's body with Jenova cells. The mako is making Sephiroth terribly ill. But, just to make sure, I have to make a different, stronger, faster, and better version, and this version will be a girl. I will make her to love Sephiroth. It will be a difficult task but we will get them done. Xanou, I will most definitely need your help."

Xanou looked at her stomach and gently placed her left hand over it. "My husband will never approve of me injecting our baby with foreign contaminant." She looked away, desperately searching for another alternative.

"This is SCIENCE! We are on the brink of making a new species of people! I've made the male version and if we can make a female? We can get them to mate with each other and continue to mate them until..."

"But what if they refuse to mate? What of it then? You can't possibly force them to mate." Xanou moved to a nearby chair to sit down, stressed out by today.

"I won't have to force them. The will be immediately attracted to each other and..."

"Don't you think that would be a little dangerous? I mean, immediately attracted to each other in such a young state could..."

"I will change that! Do not argue any further Xanou, my decision is final. Will you help me or not?" Hojo walked over to Xanou and grabbed her hand. "Our names could down in history. We will be the talk of the planet..."

"Bad talk I suppose, but either way, my job is on the line isn't it? I guess I have no choice but to accept this task, this troubling dilemma and hope for the best." Xanou got up, and, trying to take the sadness and disappointment out of her voice, walked over to the filing cabinet and grabbed an unused folder. She tiled the folder "Ashali" instead of YFVS2-340, which would have been her experiment number. "This will be her folder. You must not tell my husband that I sacrificed our baby for and experiment that might not be a success. I'd hate losing our baby. but I'd hate losing him more."

Hojo walked to Xanou and took the folder away to write the experiment number in parentheses (YFVS2-340) on the front. "You're about five months right? Go to you Doctor and jot down the status about the fetus for the first four months then leave your doctor for the rest of your pregnancy. From that point on, I will jot down the status of the fetus. Get started on it today." Hojo left Xanou in the room and went back to Sephiroth. "soon my child. You will be up and walking around, getting use to your surroundings. Before you know it, you will be training to become first class SOLDIER. You will surpass everyone and everything. Soon my child, soon."

Xanou walked to Hojo and gently put her hand on his shoulder. Hojo returned the gesture by placing his hand on top of hers. "Sephiroth will be a success, so will Ashali. And don't worry, I'm sure Lucrecia would have forgiven you before she died." Hojo looked at Xanou and gave her a smile. Hojo then led Xanou to the lab exit and handed her her coat and they both exited together, leaving Sephiroth by himself, unguarded. 


End file.
